


An Alternative Ending To They're Creepy And They're Kooky, Mysterious And Spooky

by koganphrancis



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gallavich, M/M, Some fluffy smut, Some vampiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganphrancis/pseuds/koganphrancis
Summary: An alternate ending to my Halloween story They're Creepy And They're Kooky, Mysterious And Spooky that is also here on A03.  You don't necessarily have to read that before you read this, but I would recommend doing so.





	An Alternative Ending To They're Creepy And They're Kooky, Mysterious And Spooky

“So, where did you guys move here from?” Ian asked.

Mickey had sat up and was reaching for the sheet and quilt to cover them up, so Ian didn’t quite catch what he said as he bent in two.

“Did you say Pennsylvania?” Ian said, not quite catching the answer.

Mickey gave him a sardonic look then settled back down on his pillow, pulling the quilt over Ian and himself.

“No, I said Transylvania,” Mickey said. “You know, where the vampires come from?”

Mickey could see Ian wasn’t getting it.

“Ian, I’m a vampire, you knew that, didn’t you?”

Ian’s eyes got huge and his mouth fell open. He turned his head slightly, squinting a bit at Mickey, then broke into a huge smile. “Ha ha, very funny.”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose almost to the top of his head. “Do I sound like I’m joking? I told you, no tricks.”

Ian’s smile faltered a little. “You serious? You’re not just pulling my leg?”

“I’m serious-I swear on Yevgeny’s head, I’m telling you the truth.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Ian shouted.

“I thought you knew-I’m never out in daylight, you had to invite me into your house-the garlic thing…”

“You said you were allergic!”

“Yeah, deathly allergic! Ian, what the fuck?”

“I just think it’s the type of thing you should tell someone…” Ian said.

“Oh yeah, I’ll get business cards printed up. When I meet new people I’ll say, Hi, by the way, I’m a vampire, nice to meet ya.” Mickey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Well, not when you meet them, but before you take them to bed, maybe?” Ian was getting a bit worked up, he didn’t like the feeling that Mickey was making fun of him-not about this. He stubbornly felt he was in the right.

“Ian,” Mickey sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly, “you noticed my teeth, I told you they were real…”

“You didn’t tell me they were ‘real’ vampire fangs, Mickey!”

“You regret having sex with me?” Mickey asked quietly. There was no challenge in his voice, just a tinge of sadness.

“What? No, hell no,” Ian said quickly, remembering how good the sex was, how wonderful it made him feel.

“If, right before we got to it I had said, ‘Just want to be sure, you know I’m a vampire’, would that have changed anything?”

Ian stopped and thought. Yeah, it would’ve changed things, probably. He would’ve freaked out like he had been doing the past few minutes and ruined the moment. Mickey would’ve had to talk him through it, and probably they would’ve wound up banging anyway, but without all the excitement and anticipation they did get to just have.

“Okay,” Ian said. “I see your point. It’s just…as far as I know, I’ve never had sex with a vampire before-do you want to suck my blood?”

Mickey burst out laughing. “Your dick maybe, but not your blood, no.”

Ian’s face burned with indignation. “What’s wrong with my blood?”

“Ian,” Mickey said in a low voice, “you’ve been watching too many movies, listening to too many legends. It doesn’t work that way-I don’t work that way. Don’t you think if vampires went around draining people there’d be evidence, reports, hell, criminal charges, stories in the news?”

Ian nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess there would be. So, you don’t drink blood?”

“You wanna chit chat about how vampires work or do you want to get on me again? I promise you, again on my son’s head, that no harm will come to you from having sex with a vampire.”

Ian grinned. “Get rid of the quilt.”

The next morning, Ian woke up around ten or so. Mickey was still sleeping. He was lying flat on his front on the mattress, his pillow having been pushed away at some point during the night. Ian kissed his shoulders and tried to get him to wake up, but he didn’t react at all. Ian gave him a little shake and spoke his name, but still got no response. He was just about to try working up some morning wood to poke Mickey with when a voice said from the doorway, “He is dead to the world in the morning. Come to the kitchen and I’ll fix you breakfast.”

Ian watched Svetlana walk away and then looked down at Mickey again. He kissed his shoulder one more time and got up and found his clothes scattered from last night. He hoped Mickey wouldn’t mind if he borrowed a pair of clean boxers from his lube hideout drawer and helped himself.

Ian stumbled into the kitchen rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He felt fantastically relaxed and happy. Svetlana motioned him to sit and placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of him when he did so. Ian took a sip and it was rich and delicious, not bitter at all. It had just a hint of hazelnut in it.

“Mmm, this is good. Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Svetlana replied. “What do you like for breakfast? I have eggs, oatmeal, bacon, sausage…”

“Whatever you’re having is fine, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense, you are growing boy. You’ll eat everything. You like raisins? Yevgeny likes raisins in his oatmeal.” In less time than seemed humanly possible, she had everything cooked and on the table in front of Ian, along with some of her homemade bread toasted, a jar of some sort of fruit preserves, and a glass of cranberry juice.

Svetlana took a seat across the table from Ian and picked up a piece of toast and started buttering it, keeping a watchful eye on him. This morning she was wearing a dark forest green robe with all sorts of stars and symbols sewn into it with a golden thread that caught the light whenever the robe rustled. The cat was in the corner of the kitchen near the stove, licking up a plate of something. Again Ian’s thoughts drifted to the word “cozy”. He felt safe here, and warm, and like he belonged, somehow.

He ate heartily, he had worked up quite an appetite.

“Everything was delicious, Svetlana, thank you.” He got up and brought some of his plates to the sink. “I’ll do the dishes.”

“Sit, have more coffee, dishes can wait,” Svetlana said.

“You sure?” Ian said. She nodded. Ian brought the coffee pot from the stove (no automatic coffee maker in this house) and refilled his cup and topped hers off. He put the pot back on the burner and resumed his seat.

“You have questions,” Svetlana stated, not questioning. “You may ask, Mickey won’t mind.”

Ian automatically glanced toward the hallway, even though he couldn’t see Mickey’s door from the kitchen.

“He told you he is special, yes? Different from you?” Svetlana prodded.

“Well, yes, but how did you know…”

“I know. We don’t always need words. You are special and different to him, you know. I can tell.” Svetlana said. Ian felt a warmth fill him from those words.

“Well, yeah,” Ian sighed, wondering where to begin. “I mean, Mickey told me he’s a vampire, which up until now I just thought were fictional. It’s…a lot to wrap my head around.”

“So, yes. There is such a thing as vampire. Mickey is vampire, Mandy is vampire, Yevgeny is vampire. I am not vampire,” Svetlana told him.

Ian was looking upset.

“What is the matter?” Svetlana asked him.

“Yevgeny’s a vampire too?”

Svetlana nodded.

“He’ll never grow up? He’ll be a little boy forever-a lost boy?” Ian’s voice was shaking.

“What is this-no, no he will grow up. Vampires are either born or made. The ones that are born grow up more or less like ‘regular’ children. When he is full grown his aging will slow down drastically,” Svetlana explained. “Mickey, Mandy, and Yev were all born vampire.”

Ian took a moment to let that sink in. “But you…”

“Like I said, I am not. Two vampires cannot make a baby-it takes a vampire and one other, different type of person. Also, vampires cannot ‘turn’ anyone they are related to, or share a blood bond with. Now that I am Yevgeny’s mother, I share a blood tie to Mickey and Mandy.”

“So, Yev can’t make you a vampire because you’re his mother,” Ian said slowly. Svetlana nodded. “And vampires live forever, but you won’t?”

“Vampires don’t live forever, they just live longer-and age slower-than everyone else. I have some powers that should enable me to live a longer than human life, but not for the centuries Mickey and Yevgeny will live.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Ian said.

“What’s there to be okay with? It is life, it is destiny. I am not meant to be here as long as my son. That is why I took time to study and find out as much about what it is to be vampire, so I can teach him and help him even when my time is over,” Svetlana said. “When I met Mickey, he and Mandy didn’t know much about what they are. Their mother died young and didn’t have time to teach them.”

“Mickey and Mandy inherited being vampires from their mom?” Ian asked.

“Yes, and she from her mother before her. The grandmother left Ukraine because it wasn’t safe for her there. Many of the older people knew the ways of vampires and lived side by side with them, but in the so-called modern era after World War II younger generations didn’t like the idea of anyone being different and started to make life difficult there. People in the village their grandmother came from loved her and cared for her, and helped her escape to America.”

Ian nodded to show he was following the story.

“She met a man here, in Chicago, and married him, and they had Mickey’s mother-their only child. The father was killed in a car accident and Mickey’s grandmother was devastated. She had no family here but her small daughter, and they kept to themselves for the most part. Even without the vampire issue, it would’ve been difficult for the woman to know who to trust.”

“Yeah, this isn’t a great place to bring up a kid if you’re all alone,” Ian said.

“Especially a kid who couldn’t go to school during the day. Things got even worse-Mickey’s grandmother was killed in a drive by shooting…”

“Wait, bullets can kill vampires?” Ian interrupted.

“They can if they hit the heart or the brain point blank. Vampires have an altogether different metabolism than you or I-that’s why they age so slowly, and why they can recover from injuries and even illnesses that would kill a human. But some injuries are too severe to be overcome. She was shot directly through the heart.”

“That’s terrible,” Ian whispered.

“And it could not have happened at a worse time for her daughter-she was just at the age a girl needs her mother most. Now she was completely alone, just thirteen years old, and she was put into foster care. She fell in with a bad group of people, and started to party and do drugs. Which for vampires messes up their systems and is another thing that will kill them fast. Like Michael Jackson.”

“Hold up,” Ian said. “Michael Jackson was a vampire?”

“Yes,” Svetlana nodded. “Did you ever see him outside?”

Ian thought about it. “Come to think of it, he was usually being shaded or covered whenever he went out. Does that mean the rest of the Jacksons are vampires too?”

Svetlana shook her head. “Probably not. Not every child born to a vampire is also a vampire-usually the human parent is dominant. Mickey and Mandy both being vampires from the same two parents is extremely rare. There’s usually only one in a family, no matter how many children there are.”

“Huh,” Ian said.

“Mickey’s mother was living with foster parents who didn’t care about her, and she met Terry Milkovich, the worst kind of person to ever sliver around on the face of this planet. He took advantage of her loneliness and vulnerability, and before her fourteenth birthday she had given birth to Mickey. Not even eleven months after he was born, she had Mandy. Terry had children from a previous marriage who were a little older than Mickey’s mother. They are the ones who filled me in about these things.”

Ian’s eyes showed his surprise.

“She tried to be a good mother for her babies, but living with Terry was worse than living in hell.   He was abusive and…there is no word for how horrible he was. She did what she could for as long as she could, but started using hard drugs-that he pushed on her-to numb her pain. She was addicted to heroin by the time Mickey was six, and she died of an overdose when he was eight.”

Ian wanted to go to Mickey and hold him. Svetlana seemed to read his mind.

“They really do sleep like the dead until noon, he wouldn’t know you are there if you go now,” she said. Ian nodded and she continued. “Their mother never told Mickey and Mandy what they were, and the older brothers don’t know for sure how Terry found out, but they think it was because when Mickey was thirteen and the father dragged him into the family business, Mickey took beatings that should’ve killed him. Plus the whole not being able to be out in the full sun or even awake before the sun hits the meridian thing. Terry must have asked around and found someone who knew the ways of vampires.

“When Terry found out that’s what his son was, he thought up a brand new scheme-he’d get people to pay him to have Mickey turn them into vampires. All sorts of sordid, seedy, greedy bastards wanted a chance to live forever to make money and crush their competition and opponents with the added physical power and speed that vampires have. Terry would charges tens of thousands of dollars, cash, to have Mickey make them. And there’s a toll that takes on a vampire-everyone they turn they are linked to for life, and if they’ve turned a bad person, that drains away at their life force.”

“And what about Mandy?” Ian whispered, not sure he wanted to know.

“Mickey and Mandy hid her abilities from him-he never paid attention to the fact that she wasn’t able to keep up in school and whatever other signs there might have been. I’ve always assumed the person that told Terry about vampires probably also mentioned that siblings usually…aren’t.”

“Makes sense,” Ian nodded.

“When Mickey was seventeen, his father sent him to a ‘client’-the man had been called from his house unexpectedly on business, but when Mickey got there, his son was home, visiting his father from his Ivy League college. This was in some palatial North Side mansion. The young man offered Mickey a drink, and one thing led to another. Terry got a call from the client explaining he had had to leave before the appointment and could they reschedule. Terry began to wonder why Mickey didn’t come straight home and went to the mansion and walked in on Mickey and the son having sex. Terry was a homophobic piece of shit and beat both of them mercilessly.”

Ian swallowed hard, his fists clenching.

“After Terry pistol whipped them both, he called my pimp and told him to send me…”

“Your what?” Ian shouted.

“My pimp. My father sold me to him when I was thirteen,” Svetlana said in a matter of fact voice. “I was twenty when I met Mickey.”

“Met Mickey…” Ian said, his voice running out of air as he spoke.

“Terry pointed his gun at me and told me to ‘fuck the faggot out’ of his son, you will forgive the expression. I didn’t see that I had much choice, so I did as I was told. Terry then put the gun right to Mickey’s chest and told him that he knew that’s how his grandmother died, so unless he wanted to join her, he had to turn the young son-as a bonus to the businessman, for free-to try to make up for Mickey letting him fuck him.”

“Holy shit,” Ian whispered.

“Yes, it was very bad. Mickey hated turning anyone, but this was worse, because the young man was an unwilling victim. I was there. I saw him cry and plead not to be made into a vampire.”

“Jesus,” Ian said.

“As soon as I suspected I was pregnant, I went to a woman I know-she is very powerful and can see things, she’s taught me much. She said I was pregnant and the child would be vampire like his father. I snuck to Mickey and told him, and we made plan to flee to Transylvania. He told me Mandy was like him, so we included her in plan. I gave birth to Yevgeny here, where a vampire is born is important and I wanted him to have the same homeland as Mickey, plus we wanted him to be American citizen, then we took off for Transylvania because that’s where I could learn the most about vampires.”

“Did they have to fly over in coffins?” Ian asked.

“No-that’s a myth. Where a vampire is born is important, but none of the stuff about needing dirt from their home or making it into a coffin before dawn is true-you know Mickey’s sleeping in his bed right now.”

“Oh,” Ian said, realizing.

“We also got married before leaving the US, but it is just piece of paper that made traveling easier, especially with a small infant. We lived overseas till we heard Terry had died in prison, and by then I had learned all I could about vampires. The portents told us to move to this house, and here we are.”

“Huh,” Ian said, quite overwhelmed with it all.

“I realize this is a lot to understand. People like to think there is one type of human and that’s it. Mickey and Mandy and Yevgeny are human, but they have different traits, different abilities. Like in Lord Of The Rings, no? You have elves, dwarves, men, hobbits…”

“Mickey as a hobbit?” Ian smiled for the first time since Svetlana had started telling him everything. “No, his feet are too pretty for hobbit feet.”

“You think his feet are pretty? You really are in love with him already,” she murmured. “Okay, forget hobbits. You have seen tropical fish in fish tank, yes?”

“Of course,” Ian said.

“There are all different kinds-different shapes, different colors, different ways to hide or attack, some of them eat different things, but still they are all fish-same with vampires and humans. Same, but different.” Svetlana nodded at Ian, willing him to understand. “Do you have any questions?”

“Well, yeah-like, what about the blood? Do they need blood to survive? I tried to ask Mickey about it, but he changed the subject.”

“They do need blood, but not like in movies. A pint will get an adult vampire through a month. Mickey and Mandy were not yet full grown when they met me and were still getting by without it, although Mickey had started drinking blood early when he turned people. Usually child vampires don’t drink human blood at all, except in extreme cases of near-starvation maybe. But in these modern times they get what they need from eating meat-mainly steak but also lamb will do,” Svetlana explained.

“Does Yevgeny eat it raw?” Ian said, his eyes going big again.

“No! Cooked, like any other person. Ian, you must learn that first and foremost: vampires are people too.”

“Okay, okay,” Ian said. “Got it. So, about Mickey and Mandy needing blood now that they’re adults?”

“Black market-you can buy anything, including pints of donated blood-and before you say that’s for saving lives, that’s exactly what the packets they get do for them. Keep them alive.”

Ian nodded, he wasn’t going to argue that it was wrong. But he did wonder, “Isn’t that expensive? Buying clean blood?”

Svetlana nodded. “We have money. We are very careful with it, we live below our means. But when Terry died I was able to use divination to find where he stashed all that cash he earned off Mickey. What was left of it, anyway. It’s still a lot, despite his bad habits. He probably didn’t want to flash it around either. But we have a good nest egg. If we were a different type of family, Yevgeny would go to a special school that holds classes at night and teaches vampire ways.”

“Like Vampire Academy?” Ian said eagerly.

Svetlana rolled her eyes a little. “I guess you could say so-the books and movie got a lot wrong, but the boarding school part was right. Obviously students there don’t need to feed, and there’s no friendly breed of halflings volunteering to be vampire guardians. I think it would be best for you to forget whatever you know from movies and TV when it comes to vampires. It’s all been exaggerated and built up over the years, as stories passed down from generation to generation. There are no vampire slayers, sunlight doesn’t kill them quickly or set them on fire, crosses don’t bother them.”

“They don’t” Ian said, a bit surprised.

“No, they don’t. Are you religious?”

“No,” said Ian.

“Well, we’re not either, but we did have Yevgeny baptized, just in case. Mickey was in the church for the ceremony-vampires do have souls.”

“They do?”

“Yes, they do. Please forget all your previously held notions! They are not undead. They breathe, they can get hurt, they can get killed.”

“The garlic?” Ian asked.

“That part is true, I’ve never found out why. It won’t kill them instantly, but it will kill them if they ingest enough of it, and usually vampires are like Mickey and Yevgeny and can’t be anywhere near it without feeling sick and weak. They will avoid it, so you can ward them off with it.”

“I don’t want to ward them off,” Ian said truthfully.

“That is good. Because to be near them you’ll have to give it up entirely,” Svetlana said.

“You can kiss going to Olive Garden goodbye if you stick with me, Red,” a voice said from the doorway. Ian looked up with a big smile just on hearing the voice.

Svetlana looked at the clock. “Yevgeny must be sleeping in from all the excitement of Halloween. I must get dressed, he’ll be up soon.”

Mickey walked to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Mick, that’s been there for hours-I didn’t realize the time was passing,” Ian said. “Let me make you some fresh.”

Mickey waved the pot at him. “You know how to make coffee in one of these?” Ian had to admit he didn’t. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it like this. I’ll make fresh if you want some, though.”

“No, I’m good. Thanks, though.” Ian gave him a sweet smile.

Mickey sat down with his mug and took a sip. His eyes watched Ian over the rim.

“She tell you a lotta vampire shit?” Mickey asked. Ian nodded. Mickey took another sip, then said, “Am I gonna see you again?”

Ian looked puzzled for a second, then realized what Mickey was asking. “Of course-I mean, if you want me to. She didn’t scare me off or anything, if that’s what you mean.”

Mickey broke into a big smile. “Good.”

Over the next few weeks Mickey and Ian fell quickly and deeply in love. Neither one of them had ever met anyone that they were so in tune with. Everything that other partners had ever found annoying about them were among the things they adored most about each other. Ian’s past lovers had hated how he tended to keep things to himself till he was good and ready to talk about them, but Mickey admired how Ian worked to solve things that were bothering him himself first, and would come to Mickey only after he had thought out every possibility he came up with on his own. And Mickey’s former partners that had lasted beyond a week or two would shudder at his quick temper and biting sarcasm which Ian met with a smitten smile and sometimes an outright laugh. They balanced each other well, and the more they saw of each other, the more they liked.

After a couple of months Ian brought up the subject of being turned. They were lying together, recovering from a gratifying second round of sex and had gotten to the point where their breathing had gotten back to normal and they were just starting to reconnect again physically before they either fell asleep or got aroused enough to go again. Mickey was lightly trailing his teeth across Ian’s collarbone. Ian rubbed his hand across the rippling muscles of Mickey’s back and Mickey moaned happily.

“Mmm, I could stay like this forever,” Mickey sighed happily.

Ian’s hand stopped moving in the middle of Mickey’s back. “We could stay like this forever, if you made me.”

Mickey pulled back so he could look at Ian. “Made you what?”

“Isn’t that the term? ‘Made’ me a vampire-or should I say ‘turned me’?” Ian asked.

Mickey rolled off of Ian and sat up to reach for his cigarettes. He lit one and sat starting at the wall for a few moments.

“Mickey? Did I say something wrong?”

“Ian…” Mickey sighed. He closed his eyes. “You don’t want to start thinking things like that.”

Ian scrambled to sit up next to Mickey. “Why not?” he asked, reaching for the cigarette. Mickey let him take it from his fingers and finally looked at Ian.

“Because…it’s too much to ask.”

Ian was instantly apologetic. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, I didn’t mean to…”

Mickey put his hand on Ian’s arm. “No, I meant it’s too much for me to ask of you. Forever’s a long time, Ian. You’d have to give up too much.”

“I wouldn’t! Or, what I would I would gladly give up if it meant being with you.”

Mickey shook his head. “You say that now…”

“You talk like you’ve been around forever,” Ian said. “Right now we’re basically the same age.”

“Yeah, but I’ve talked to guys who have been around forever,” Mickey said. “Guys who knew Jesus, guys who knew Dracula.”

“You guys are always telling me most of the vampire stuff is made up fiction,” Ian said, confused.

“It is, but Dracula was a real guy.”

“Is he still alive?”

Mickey shook his head no.

“How did he die?” Ian asked.

“No one will talk about it,” Mickey shrugged.

“Would it…hurt you? To turn me into a vampire? Svetlana says it takes a toll on a vampire to do it…”

“It does drain a vampire a bit, but it’s more what happens after-if the person is bad, lives a bad life, I’m tied to that and it drains from my life. But if the person is good, that adds to my life-I have the feeling you’d be good for me,” Mickey said.

Ian snuggled close to Mickey and buried his nose in his neck. “Then let’s do it.”

“Ian…you’d be giving up too much,” Mickey said sadly.

“Like what?”

“Your job, for starters,” Mickey said.

“I can work nights-hell, they’d love it if I wanted all nights.”

Mickey shook his head. “Ian, no way in hell can a vampire be an EMT. All that blood at accident scenes-fresh and pumping.   There’s no guarantee a vamp would be able to control himself. It’s just too strong a temptation.”

“I could become a trainer,” Ian said. “I was thinking about it before-that it’d be a way I could work nights but not all night, so you and I would have more time to spend together. The base pay’s better and everything, and there’s afternoon and night classes. I already checked it out-I could teach two classes, one from two to five and another one from six to nine, every weekday.”

Mickey had heard Ian talking to Mandy and Svetlana about eventually becoming an EMT trainer, so he knew this wasn’t exactly a spur of the moment decision.

“You’d really rather be doing that? Or you think it’s just a good compromise,” Mickey wanted to know.

“I’d really rather being doing that, Mickey. There’s been too many people I couldn’t save to think I could keep doing the EMT thing forever. That takes a toll, too.”

Mickey nodded. He could understand that. But still…

“Then there’s your family,” Mickey said.

“What about them?”

“They’ll be getting older while you’re staying pretty much the same,” Mickey said.

“Ha, that’s not a problem-I seemed to stay seventeen for about three years and no one ever noticed,” Ian sniffed.

Mickey gave him a puzzled glance then continued, “They’d grow old on you, Ian. Grow old and die. And, I’m not sure how it works with a gay couple, but I wouldn’t be willing to risk it to find out if I could turn them for you.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to!”

“You say that now, but if they were suffering, or dying, wouldn’t you cave and want me to try to save them by turning them?”

Ian thought about that. “No-it’s like Svetlana says, it’s not their destiny. Let them find their own vampires if they need to.”

Mickey shook his head. “Ian, they’re bound to notice when in a couple of decades you’re still essentially the same as you are now…”

“Then we’ll move away before they notice!” Ian insisted.

“Move where?”

“I don’t know-anywhere, right? Mexico, maybe? Far enough away that they won’t try to visit very often? Think about it-you, me, Yev, the beach-us.”

“What part of burns like a motherfucker don’t you understand? You want to move closer to the equator?” Mickey asked, exasperated.

“We’ll only go out at sunset,” Ian said, getting into the idea. “Or, better yet, we can skinny dip in the moonlight.” His eyes got all dreamy.

“I don’t know how to swim,” Mickey said.

“Really?”

“Never needed to,” Mickey said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I could teach you. We could start now-let’s go take a shower.” Ian gave him the big puppy eyes.

“Shower sex is overrated,” Mickey grumbled. “Someone winds up standing outside of the warm spray of water, out in the cold.”

“Yeah, but it’s wet, it’s sex-is the big bad vamp afraid of a little cold?” Ian teased.

They had a shower, Ian even let Mickey stand under the water as a “swimming lesson”.

Ian didn’t give up on his desire to be changed. He started wearing v neck shirts all the time, trying to tempt Mickey with his long, enticing neck. He’d stretch and expose the neck to Mickey every chance he got. When they had sex, he was always twisting his head away from Mickey’s kisses so his lips would land on his neck instead.

“I know what you’re doing,” Mickey told him one night, looking down into Ian’s eyes when he finally turned his head to look back up at Mickey hovering over him.

“Don’t you like my neck?” Ian asked, all innocence.

“I love that pretty virgin neck of yours,” Mickey growled out.

“Virgin?” Ian laughed.

“Never been bit. I could tell you had virgin blood since the first night we…since our first time.”

Ian was intrigued. Mickey had never told him about this aspect of things.

“Can you smell it?” he asked.

“No, it’s more of a ‘sense’ thing-and I can only sense it when we’re both aroused. It’s like I noted it and moved on, it doesn’t give me blood lust or anything, although, back in the dark ages right up until blood banks became a thing, the only way a vamp could get blood was during sex or taking it by force. Sex is more enjoyable for both parties, but that’s why vampires got the reputation of being ‘evil’, because for the longest time throughout history any physical contact outside of marriage was forbidden. People used to completely cover up their bodies in clothing and wouldn’t even kiss till they were engaged or even married, so vampires needing physical contact to survive was considered a huge threat.”

“Wow,” Ian said. “But me having ‘virgin blood’, is that rare?”

“Sort of,” Mickey said. “Vampires can drink during sex and both parties are so into it the human doesn’t even notice most of the time. Lots of the men I’ve turned or even just had sex with had already been bitten at some point in their lives, but probably by women. You must be a gold star gay.” He smiled at Ian.

“Well, as a matter of fact I am, but I’m far from a virgin-wonder why no vamps ever got with me?”

“Despite the aesthetic and the great taste in dark clothing, there are very few gay vampires,” Mickey said.

“Why is that? Do you know?” Ian asked.

Mickey shook his head. “No one knows for sure, but maybe it’s just because there’s so few vampires to begin with? Like, if one out of every five people are gay, but less than point zero zero twenty percent of the world’s population is vampire-twenty percent of that number is going to be really small, right?”

“Less than point zero zero twenty percent of all the people in the world are vampires?” Ian asked, trying to do the math in his head.

“Yeah, there’s no official count or anything, but the general estimate of vampires is around one hundred thirty three thousand people worldwide. I guess that’s what happens when humans want to hunt a species off the face of the earth.”

Ian’s face fell and his eyes filled with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked.

“I can’t imagine you or Yevgeny or Mandy wiped off the face of the earth,” Ian said.

Mickey leaned down and gently kissed Ian’s forehead. His hand was splayed across Ian’s chest and he could feel Ian’s heartbeat. He knew it was saying, “Mick-ey, Mick-ey, Mick-ey”. It already belonged to Mickey, and Mickey was pretty sure he’d given his own heart away to Ian soon after they had met.

Mickey pulled away a bit and looked into Ian’s eyes again. “In a year, if you still want to, I’ll turn you,” he said, no doubt or hesitation in his words or mind.

“A year from when we met?” Ian said, his eyes lit up with excitement.

“A year from today,” Mickey said.

“A year from the first time we got together?” Ian tried.

“Fine,” Mickey said, letting out a sigh.

“Halloween!” Ian said happily.

“November first-you didn’t get over here till after midnight,” Mickey reminded him.

“Stickler,” Ian said, and stuck his tongue out. Mickey placed his open mouth over it and they consummated the deal.

Mickey’s deadline got harder and harder to wait for. By Yevgeny’s fifth birthday in September Ian was fully moved in, teaching night classes, and was more than ready to consider himself Mickey’s for eternity.

Ian gave Yevgeny the biggest set of Lincoln Logs he could buy and Yev was tickled when he ripped the paper off the huge box. “We can build a whole town!” he exclaimed, his big blue eyes shining at Ian. “Thank you!”

Yev got a Svetlana-approved video game from his Aunt Mandy, and then opened the present from his mom. It was a shark tooth on a rope necklace (Ian had learned that vampires were burned by silver and wasn’t too surprised that Svetlana didn’t quite trust her five year old with a gold chain yet).

“This is so cool, Mom!” Yev said. “Put it on me?” Svetlana showed Yev how to make the necklace bigger so his head could fit through it, and then shorten it so the tooth hung where it would be placed best against his chest.

Mickey handed Yevgeny his present, a small, flat box. Yev tore off the paper and the cover of the box and was trying to read the little rectangular piece of paper inside.

“It’s a family pack to the aquarium,” Mickey said. “We can go any night you want.”

Yevgeny ran to his dad and hugged him around his neck. “I’ve been wanting to go my entire life!” He looked down into the box happily. “So, the whole family? Ian too?”

Mickey smile was as big as his son’s-and Ian’s. “Ian too.”

“Good, cuz he’s family,” Yevgeny said, nodding. “Ian, when can you get a night off work?”

Ian said, “I’ll put in for one as soon as possible, I promise.”

That night, in bed, Mickey said to Ian, “You think we need to wait till November?”

“I never thought we needed to wait till November, Mickey. That was your deadline. I’ve known I want to be with you forever since the night we met and I didn’t even notice how I got home. I never wanted to be away from you. I love you. I want an eternity with you.”

Mickey rolled toward him. “I love you too,” he said, his voice full of emotion. He kissed Ian’s lips. He pulled back and looked him in the eyes again. “You’re absolutely sure-no turning back?”

“I’m sure,” Ian said, smiling softly.

Mickey lowered his head towards Ian’s neck but kept moving back down his body and bit Ian’s inner thigh instead. Ian got instantly hard and a feeling of complete euphoria swept through him as Mickey drank from his body. Then Mickey bit into his own wrist with his fangs and gently put his arm to Ian’s lips and Ian drank deeply.   The feeling inside Ian was incredible. He had never felt so connected to anything in his life. He could feel Mickey’s love and strength coursing through his body. Mickey climbed onto to Ian while he was still drinking and sank down onto his throbbing cock. Mickey pulled his wrist away from Ian’s mouth and Ian sat up and wrapped his arms around Mickey while they rocked their bodies together and Mickey’s ass pulled to and fro on Ian’s cock until they both came on a crescendo of love.

Ian figured he must have passed out, because the next thing he remembered, he was flat on his back and Mickey was gently lapping at his inner thigh soothing the bite, his body splayed out on the bed between Ian’s spread legs.

“That was…is it always going to be like that?” Ian said.

“I’m not sure, we’ll have to try and see,” Mickey grinned up at him. “Maybe only when we bite each other, but maybe not.”

“Why did you bite me there?” Ian asked, watching Mickey look back at where he had been licking a moment before.

“You want to walk around with puncture wounds in your neck? People will think you’re into some kinky shit.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Since I seemed to fake a lot of you out with the original story by not having Mickey turn out to be a vampire, I went and imagined a world where he is. 
> 
> I want to thank Violet_Jones for the final fake out in this story-when Mickey bites Ian's inner thigh instead of his neck, and I want to thank Noel Fisher for giving me the inspiration to have Ian wear v necks to accentuate his lovely neck.


End file.
